Evergreen Gardens/Scenario Guide
Evergreen Gardens is one of the largest parks in vanilla RCT, and has one of the largest loan limits : $40,000. The primary problem with these big, beautiful, undeveloped gardens is its over-developed path system, which covers a good part of the park yet is as tedious as a solid rollercoaster. Players who start playing this scenario without taking any action against it, will get a huge load of "Guest # is lost and can't find the park exit." messages, with the guests' happiness down to 0. Even one or two Information Kiosks wouldn't be enough, these guests would still get lost due to the paths. The park is also large enough to the point for wise park tycoons to consider one or two distinct forms of transportation so the guests can make much of their experience, and their money. Usually, an all-around-the-park railroad, and a chairlift from back to front door. Since this park is very large, it isn't possible to fully develop it in the beginning. Therefore, it's much wiser to cut off the paths leading to unused places players can't develop just yet. The immediate priority is to fill the entrance area and first few gardens with rides and shops/stalls, so that the park turns any kind of profit. Only when players have more time & money to spend there, should they re-connect the pathes back. Even the 'AA/CF"-onwards 'No Entry' signs won't be enough, since the staff will ignore the 'No Entry' signs and carry on losing itself. This is by far the best strategy here. In the beginning of the game, wise tycoons will notice they lack all elements that a park needs, other than theming. As such, players should set research funding to maximum, and priority on first shops/stalls (so that they lay hands on the Information Kiosk, the key element to victory in this scenario), then roller coasters, thrill & gentle rides. With $40,000 in their hands, players should be able to get a good start on developing the park, without going overboard on ride construction. One coaster with solid capacity, both the thrill rides available, and a few gentle rides will really attract enough guests to get some money rolling in, for at most $12,000. With some well-set mechanics and handymen, the park should stay in order. Food, drinks, and bathrooms will also be very important in this objective. 8 or 9 bathrooms are recommended, and at least 4 tandems of food and drinks. Guests will get tired in the park, so benches will be needed everywhere. everywhere. Slow expansion is recommended, as new rides become available. When the Steel Looping Coaster is available, players should build the Shuttle Loop a few times for a quick buck, with an added on-ride photo section each for an added buck per train. When good players start to make near $1,000 a week, will come time for the launch of at least one of the two transportation systems mentioned above : Using monorail instead of a railroad or a chairlift, is no problem. An Observation Tower can also help the guests see where they want to go and prevent them from getting lost. The objective's challenge is much more handling a large park while still trying to improve it, than just cramming rides or guests. The objective's reachable even without advertisements. Most players are able to reach the objective using only half the park's space. Category:Scenario Guide